With the use of geared turbo fans, the size of an associated engine core can be significantly reduced. This results in a reduction in packaging area within various modules used to make up the engine core. This also minimizes the amount of area that is available for balancing features such as those used for balancing a turbine rotor, for example.
In one example, a turbine section includes flanges that are added to the structure to add weight for balancing purposes. These flanges can also include rivets or fasteners to further increase weight as needed to improve balance. With smaller sized engine cores, there is less space to include weight balance flanges.
In another example, circlips or plugs are added to various structures for balancing purposes. Holes are machined in the structure to receive the circlips or plugs. Further, holes for circlips must be machined with a groove such that the circlip can be securely installed. The additional machining steps increase assembly time and cost.